


Scrambled

by outofgotham (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/outofgotham
Summary: Most people aren't willing participants to Jervis's mental manipulation. The reader is an exception.





	Scrambled

The bed you were sitting on was plush, like a cloud. You knew this wasn't his house- he'd somehow stolen it, through some means you likely didn't want to know. But he said it was his house and you didn't argue, didn't push the point. 

You found a million things about him attractive that, considering you knew of him and his crimes, you shouldn't have. You liked the childlike glee in his smile, the way his dark eyes would light up when he knew he had won a battle, his long hair and his suits. And he felt similar affections and attraction towards you, which only encouraged your desire.

And so here you were, in bed, with one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. Fully excited to hand over your free will, potential consequences pushed to the back of your mind.

"Listen to the watch. The way it's ticking synchronizes with your heart beat." Was this foreplay? For you, maybe. "Look into my eyes. Not above them, not around them, but deep into their center." His voice was calm, steady, but if you'd glanced at his lips you would have seen him grinning madly. "You are relaxed, and becoming weightless."

He leaned back with satisfaction. He had pushed your consciousness to the passenger's seat, and he was eager to take the wheel. His hand traveled upwards, gently playing with a nipple. "Tell me, my dear. Have you ever participated in such activities before?"

You shook your head, much to your faint embarrassment. "No, I haven't."

He grinned. "Well, then, I suppose you're quite lucky you have me to guide you. Take a hand, and slide it between your legs, until you hear your cue. Good, good. Just like that. Now, rub little circles on your clit. That feels nice, doesn't it?"

"I like it," you said, softly, relishing the pleasure. You felt like a puppet on strings, and something about that was tantalizingly erotic.

"Good girl." While you did that, he kept one hand playing with your chest, while another reached down to stroke his cock. "Now, slide a finger in."

You did, finding the sensation rather odd. "Keep pumping it. In and out, delightfully tight. Use another hand to occupy your clit. My, you're a sight," he chuckled, moving his hand from your chest to brush some hair out of your face. "Now, another finger. Good, good, curl it a little, don't keep it flat. Why don't you try a third? Yes, just like that."

He leaned over and kissed you. You felt your arousal building.

"Now, tell me, darling, do you live here, in Gotham?"

"No."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Till next Saturday." You'd been in the city for a few months now, helping care for a sick relative. Now that she'd mostly recovered, it was time for you to head back home. 

"That will never do. Here, take your hands out from within you. Good." He picked up a phone, and glanced over to you. "What airline are you flying, my dear, if you're going by plane? Or are you perhaps going by train?" When you told him, he began to dial. "Cancel your tickets," He instructed, a giddy smile on his face.

You found a tiny amount of concern building, but found your mouth moving out of your control, while Jervis's mouth went to work on your pussy. A few minutes later, you no longer had a spot on your ride.

"Excellent my dear. I think you'll find you're going to have much more fun here," He said, pulling away for a moment. "My, my, you're oh-so wet. Do you think you're ready for me yet?"

When you nodded, he looked delighted. "Excellent." He sat on the edge of the bed, and put you in his lap. "I find this position to be most elegant," he grinned. "Now, my dear, have some fun. Ride and ride me till you can no longer run," His smile was devious and playful.

You quickly got to work on him. Once he saw you getting a bit breathy, perhaps starting to sweat a little, he took a moment to take in the vision before speaking. "That's enough, my sweet. Hands and knees now, on the sheet."

Now it was his turn to do you, with you in doggy style position on the bed. However, your fun wasn't over yet. 

"Every time I snap my fingers, out of trance you'll go. When I snap again, your mind will sink back down below." Once he said this, he pulled out, leaving you horny and unsatisfied for the moment being. 

"Isn't it so"

_snap_

"easy" 

_snap_

"to get confused" 

_snap_

"for your mind to get scrambled"

_snap_

"for your thoughts to be misused?"

You felt yourself rapidly going in and out of trance with every snap of his fingers, and it felt like your brain was in a washing machine. You started to drool, just a little, horny and confused.

"It feels like up is down"

_snap_

"and down is up"

_snap_

"and if down is up"

_snap_

"and up is down and in is out"

_snap_

"and out is in"

_snap_

_"_ then how are you to tell"

_snap_

"where the trance ends and you begin?"

_snap_

Everything felt blurry and confusing and difficult and  _hot,_ so fucking  _hot,_ it felt like your brain had been tossed into a blender and you'd never been so horny in your life.

He slid back into you, excited. He took your face and gently turned it to look at the mirror on the bedroom wall, so both you and he could see what a mess you looked like.

He kept going, kept going, at a loving pace. He wasn't really rough- fast, yes, but not rough. He kept going until he finally felt himself on the brink, and, timing it carefully for both of you- "Cum."

After a few moments, he awakened you from your trance, pulling you tight under the sheets for some after sex cuddling. "I'm so  _glad_ you're all mine," he hummed, running a hand through your hair. You had a feeling you wouldn't be leaving Gotham any time soon, and you were quite excited.


End file.
